


Pains of passion

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Tension, Tie Kink, faked pain, seeking release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Some more Hannah's POV fun.Pre series.





	Pains of passion

”You hurt a lot nowadays. . .” Hannah observes, looking at her doctor in the dimness of the cellars. His hands are bound, as always —to restrain him in his pains. Sometimes he spasms, squirming, whimpering. When he’s hurting really badly his back arches and he moans her name, begging. 

Hannah knows she shouldn’t, but sometimes she takes pleasure from Dr. Volmer’s pain. It feels ticklish, down there. . . And she likes the feel of him, likes the way his belly presses against her hand, when he breathes. 

She also takes pride; after all, she’s the only one who has been able to help the poor doctor. 

They have been in the cellar often lately. She thinks his condition is getting worse. 

“Yes, Hannah,” Dr. Volmer breathes. “The pains . . . they have been especially bad these days . . . so very sudden and intense. . .” 

Hannah feels funny and she squirms slightly, pressing her legs together. She feels guilty. Her cheeks color up. She shouldn’t feel this way. Not when someone is in pain. 

Dr. Volmer breathes a little faster. His belly rises and falls, stretching the blue shirt against his belt. 

“Hannah please. . .” he makes a sound, a tiny gasp of discomfort, closing his eyes. His brows mold into a pained frown. 

Obediently, Hannah places a hand on his belly, starting to rub. Her hand slides smoothly over the linen, comforting the poor doctor. 

He breathes more shallowly, occasionally making sounds. There appears to be especially sore spot on his lower belly. Hannah decides to concentrate on it, rubbing slowly back and forth, back and forth. 

Volmer’s abs tense under her touch and he whimpers. 

Hannah frowns, pitying him. She wonders if Dr. Volmer should lessen his workout routines. 

She has seen him often, lifting weights, doing sit-ups . . . surely he could manage with less. Besides, too tight muscles aren’t probably good for his condition. 

Hannah adds slightly pressure, the base of her hand presses tighter against Volmer’s lower stomach. He groans, his hips rise from the mattress. He’s panting hard, sweating slightly in his pain. 

Hannah is ashamed. She knows she shouldn’t . . . but she presses slightly harder. 

Volmer whimpers. His back arches. It sounds he’s holding back a sob. “Oh dear god Hannah!” 

The restrains tighten around his wrists. He’s panting. “Oh Hannah it hurts. . . it’s. . . it’s more serious than I thought. . .”

Hannah grows shy. She shouldn’t like this —to see him this way. 

“Hannah. . . please listen very carefully. I want you to unbutton my shirt. Use. . . use your bare hands. I want to feel your cool hands. . .”

“You want me to . . . unbutton your shirt?” Hannah asks shyly. Surely she cannot do that. She cannot undress her doctor. . . 

The thought makes her feel odd. Edgy, ticklish. She would put her hand on him. On his bare skin. . .

Dr. Volmer nods. His lips are parted, his eyes remain closed. “Yes Hannah, yes; I want it very much.” 

Hannah hesitates. Her hand rests unmoving on his belly. 

“Dr. Volmer. . . I. . .” 

“Heinreich. . . please call me Heinreich. . .” 

It was his name. Sometimes Hannah forgets he has a name. Everybody calls him Dr. Volmer. 

“Heinreich. . .” the name tastes foreign in her mouth. Strange. Close. It feels, close. Close like she shouldn’t use it. His name feels like a secret. Tastes, like a secret. Secrets are not supposed be said lightly. 

Dr. Volmer breathes faster. His neck arches. “Oh please. . . the pain. . . I have terrible pains. . .” 

Hannah startles. She unbuttons his shirt with fumbling fingers. Her hands shake. She shouldn’t do this, but if it helps. . .

She exposes him slowly, hesitating, guilty, somewhat ashamed. Uncomfortably anticipating. 

She cannot deny being curious. She’s seen many swimmers. They’re in the pools all the time. And they’re old. . . 

Dr. Volmer isn’t old like them. But he has never been in the pools. . . Never shirtless. . . 

Hannah is ashamed. Once she spent an afternoon, wondering. 

Her hand lands on Dr. Volmer’s chest. His muscles feel hard under her palm, his skin feels warm. It is a good kind of warm. A good kind of feeling. 

She trails her fingertips down, slowly, barely touching him. She does not dare to touch him properly. 

“H-Hannah; don’t make me wait.” 

She startles and obeys. Her face feels hot. 

“Lower Hannah. . . go lower. . .”

Hannah does. Her hand trails the path down his belly, stopping on the sore spot, the one right above his belt. 

Sometimes Hannah wonders. . .


End file.
